Truth
by ladyknightsaiyu
Summary: ToFuu...pretty basic plot...guy comes back from the dead, an unlikely couple finds comfort in their romance....blah blah blah
1. Many Introductions

Chapter 2~ Shinei Dorin  
  
RRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!! The dismissal bell rang loudly, waking up Recca who was snoring through History. Today the teacher, Kagome-san, decided to teach modern Japanese culture. Recca, feling dejected at the lack of ninjas in the lesson, quickly submitted to snorting peacefully. Fuuko was sharpening her deadly quills on a polished rock, Yanagi was working on FireStar Reccaman: her comic for children. Tokiya was staring intently at a wall while Domon cracked his knuckles during pauses in the teacher's lecture. They all jumped up when the bell rang except Tokiya. He took his time getting out of his chair.  
  
Fuuko turned and noticed Tokiya's thoughtfulness and lack of icy disposition. "What's the matter Mi-chan?" She questioned of the surprised Tokiya.  
  
"Let's meet on the roof. Pass the word around."  
  
Startled at Tokiya's sudden bluntness, Fuuko immediately ran to tell the others the news. When they all had assembled on the roof of the school: Tokiya pacing back and forth, Yanagi sitting crosslegged on the ground, Fuuko next to Tokiya, Recca perched on an overturned bucket, and Domon, the giant, sitting V-sit in a corner, Fuuko looked at Tokiya questioningly.  
  
Tokiya looked slightly stressed which was unusual. Usually, no thread of emotion ever showed in his calm face. Fuuko rubbed his back and looked worriedly at him.  
  
"Mi-chan? Something is horribly wrong." She murmured. Tokiya turned his bright eyes on Fuuko and nodded.  
  
"What is it? I will speak for you. Calm down." She replied, soothingly.  
  
Tokiya took a deep breath and said, "Several years ago I killed a man. He gave me reason to believe he killed Mifuyu. It ended up, as I know now, he was innocent. That is not what bothers me. I know I killed an innocent man but also, accidentally his teenage son. Again, this is not what bothers me. I swear on Ensui that I saw that boy in our classroom, staring at me. He never took his eyes off me.he had one of Kurei's Madogu" Tokiya shuddered. Fuuko looked alarmed. "I will speak to them. Drink some water or something. You always have a bottle with you." Tokiya snorted at this prospect.  
  
Stepping in front of the rest of the Hokages, Fuuko cleared her throat.  
  
"Something has gone horrifically wrong. A teenage boy meant to stay dead has risen. He has one of Kurei's Madogu." Leaving her words to sink in to the group, Fuuko turned back to Tokiya. "Y'ok Mi-chan?" Tokiya nodded. Suddenly, the door leading down to the rest of the school opened with a clang. A dark figure, obscured in the shadows, stepped onto the roof. It was a tall boy with red hair pulled into a ponytail similar to Tokiya's. His black eyes sparkled when he saw the Hokage. He was wearing a thick coat for it was cold out, although the snow had stopped falling earlier that day. He wore large boots and around his neck hung a prismatic object. A sigh, to small to read, was engraved into its smooth surface.  
  
"Its been a while.Mikagami." His voice was still high with boyhood. "Shinei." Gasped Tokiya. "Indeed." Shinei Dorin returned with an icy glare. A long scar cut into his beauty like a knife, ruining its perfection. Shinei ran a long white finger along his scar. "It hurt like nothing I had ever imagined. I felt like I was melting, turning into water, pain, so much terror. Before I saw the blackness of death, I saw one thing. That picture has been burned into my memory for three years. You, your face dripping in my blood. Your eyes glaring into mine, looking into my soul. I abhorred your image, your likeness. You will die." Shinei finished dramatically.  
  
(*Authors note* Sorry to break the lovely speech but this reminds me of a time in the anime...After finishing some sort of speech Raiha says something along the lines of "Wasn't that dramatic?" a nice finish but not exactly a Shinei-finish) 


	2. Ruined Jacket

Hey! Tis me! Toki! Back w/ new chappie! YA! In the words of my beloved friend: Di: I'm writing a Ruka fic! Me: A what fic? Di: A Ruka fic!! He died! ITS SOOOO DRAMATIC! Mizu no kenshi!!!" ME: MIZU NO KENSHI Both ppl begin rocking back and forth in their seats singing Mizu no kenshi until the people sitting next to them at the lunch table leave Di: Ya! We cleared the table again ME: Two straight days in a row! Ya!!!  
  
{Flashback}  
  
"You will die!!" Shinei finished dramatically.  
  
{Back to Present}  
  
"If you think you can beat Tokiya..well you got somethin' comin' pal!" Recca smirked. "I have a battle to win so excuse me." Tokiya said, his eyes on Shinei. Suddenly, Shinei lunged at the silver-haired swordsman. Tokiya parried with a sharp upper swing. His ice-blue eyes regarded his stumbling foe with calculation. Shinei fell back into the guard stance.  
  
The two circled each other, eyes searching for a weakness to attack. In his peripheral vision, Shinei saw Tokiya let his guard down for a split second. In that moment, Shinei leapt at Tokiya, funning him clean through. Shinei smiled a triumphant grin that was soon washed off his face, though, as Tokiya shimmered and slurped to the ground as a puddle of water.  
  
Shinei's eyes widened with horror: a water shadow. He felt a cold spreading like water, radiating from his stomach where he saw Ensui embedded. The cold turned to fire, scorching his belly and flooding is senses with darkness.  
  
"Mizu no Kenshi: The water Swordsman." Shinei murmured as he fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Tokiya stood over the dead body, eyes glittering with malice. Scarlet blood had splattered his face and was smeared over his white suit. Frustrated at the loss of a good suit, Tokiya took it off and handed it to recca. Red flames spurted out of Recca's arm, enveloping the jacket and sending small spurts of smoke into the air.  
  
"Come..lets leave.." Yanagi suggested. The other Hokage followed silently.  
  
Hey another Chappie done and gone!! ME NEED REVIEWS!!! Want a preview of the next chapter.??  
  
Mikagami Tokiya stopped at his locker. He opened it quickly, grabbing a fresh bottle of water and his bags. The top shelf of his locker was dominated with about 40 water bottles, crammed in every place. He slammed the door as quickly as possible, but not quick enough to stop the flood of pink papers with hearts drawn on them. So many loveletters!!! 


	3. Rondezvous

Gomen...I got grounded and haven't written for a while... Here is chappie 4:  
  
Chapter 4: Rendezvous  
  
Mikagimi Tokiya paused at his locker. He spun the dial and opened it with a click. After carefully grabbing his books and one of the many water bottles at the top of his locker, Tokiya slammed the door as hard as he could. But even his trained muscles could not stop the flood of love letters that poured down on him. He groaned and swatted most of them into a large trash bag in his locker. One in particular caught his eye. Unlike the other perfume-scented, glittery, calligraphied notes, this letter was on a white sheet of paper and was written in a hasty scrawl  
  
Meet me at the Bridge of Fireflies  
  
Tonight  
  
At 8:00  
  
Tokiya shrugged: this letter was the perfect excuse to skip off Hokage Training.  
  
Kirisawa Fuuko was very angry. Some foolish punk had decided to write her a love note telling her to meet him at some Fire Bridge at 8:00. Although this was the greatest plan to skive off of training, Fuuko was not happy. Her friends had told her to dress up and they decided they would force her to put on a dress. Fuuko had barely escaped their grasp.  
  
Instead when the chosen hour came around, she dressed in a long pair of jeans, a black tee with Wind written in silver. She brushed her violet dyed hair and put on a fresh head-band.  
  
Tokiya was dressed as usual in one of his white suits. His silver hair was pulled up into a ponytail but several locks escaped their cords and fell to frame his beautifully impassive face.  
  
He waited on the bridge until he saw a girl approaching. When he caught sight of her: his heart froze. It was Fuuko The artificial streetlamp light reflected off of her hair and sent sparkling violet flashes on the bridge.  
  
"Fuuko..." He whispered.  
  
"Mi-chan!!??"  
  
Hehe....y'knew that was comin' hehe....Cackles** SEND ME REVIEWS!!! Tchao 


	4. Poor Saiyu

Hello, this is actually saiyu's friend shukuchi writing in to warn you that she won't be updating until her parents stop banning her from the computer. If you want more information, email me at , and I'll be glad to give you the whole angry rant but otherwise, be warned. 


End file.
